


Par-Oh-No-Masia

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, just a lil bit, puns, so many puns, theres a lil bit of ladrien towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paronomasia:<br/>[par-uh-noh-mey-zhuh, -zhee-uh, -zee-uh]<br/>noun, rhetoric.<br/>1. the use of a word in different senses or the use of words similar in sound to achieve a specific effect, as humor or a dual meaning; punning.<br/>2. the main source of tension in Marinette and Adrien’s budding relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par-Oh-No-Masia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockdilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockdilemma/gifts).



Adrien quietly chuckled to himself, sitting in front of his computer with a small notebook in his hands. He was looking forward to this. Most Parisians were asleep right now, huddled in their cozy homes, safe from the blizzard raging outside. He, however, had plans for this snowy night. Plans that were rather amusing, at least to him.

 

_Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt. Bzzzz-_

“H’lo?” Marinette said sleepily, reaching an arm out from her pile of warm blankets and picking up her vibrating phone.

“Why aren't there many doctors around Apple stores?” the caller said in a cheerful voice. Too cheerful, for such an early hour.

“What the actual heck...”

“Because an apple a day keeps the doctor away!” the speaker chuckled.

“Let me sleep…” Marinette mumbled, burrowing further under her thick covers.

“It might help you to keep saying ‘bursary’, then.”

“What? Why?” Marinette said, her brow wrinkling in confusion.

“Well, it's the only nursery rhyme I can think of.”

Marinette was silent for a second. She could hear muffled laughter from the other end.

“You did not.”

“Are you a banana? I find you rather apeeling.”

“See, after these, I find you appalling.”

“You don't think these puns are ameowsing?”

“I think it's three thirty, Adrien, and I want to go back to sleep,” Marinette groaned, poking her head out from her blankets to squint at the glowing numbers on her clock.

“Are you sure it's not time for a dentist appointment?”

“I will break up with you,” Marinette said in a monotone, once again curled up under her covers.

“Because where I am, it's tooth-hurty!”

“Uh uh. No. We're done.”

“How can you say that when the pun is just getting started?”

“I'm gonna kill you.”

“I guess this is no joking matter, then.”

“Adrien, I’m tired. I don’t have the energy for this,” Marinette groaned as she reluctantly pulled herself from the comfort of her bed and quietly climbed down from her loft.

“Hi Tired, I’m Adrien.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. That one is so overused, you dork,” Marinette said scornfully, gently rousing Tikki. The kwami yawned before flying up to nuzzle Marinette's cheek in greeting.

“I can't be-leaf you called me that.”

“You wake me up at three in the morning and expect me not to insult you?” Marinette exclaimed as she climbed back up to her loft and slowly opened her trapdoor. Tikki hovered next to her shoulder, a conspiratorial smile on her face.

“I expect you to be more pawlite.”

“Adrien, if you make one more freaking pun…” she warned, now standing on her balcony.

“Am I punishing you, my Lady?”

Silence.

“Marinette?”

Nothing.

“Were they really that bad?”

She hadn't hung up yet, but Adrien couldn't hear any response. Grinning to himself, he continued flipping through a notebook filled with his favorite puns, preparing another volley.

“Please don't leaf-”

_THUMP_

Adrien started and turned from his desk chair to look at his window. He was met with a vision of crimson fury against the snowy night sky, gabbling out what he assumed was frenzied cursing. It was a good thing the windows were mostly soundproof. Getting up, he walked over and opened the window, letting in a blast of cold air.

“Can I help you, my Lady?” he asked with a smirk.

“Adrien Agreste,” she hissed, yanking on her pigtails, “you are the worst.”

“Did you know puns are also known as paronomasia? Based on your reactions, though, you'd call them par-oh-no-masia.”

She stood, fuming, still clutching her hair in her anger.

“See, I was hoping to make you laugh, but no pun in ten did.”

“That one doesn't even work! You used way more than ten puns!” she cried, throwing her hands up.

Adrien grinned. “Were you counting?”  


If any Parisians had been awake that night, they would have heard an incoherent screech of rage mingled with jubilant laughter echoing across the frozen rooftops.

**Author's Note:**

> listen you asked for puns and i gave you puns
> 
> i mean it was either this or continue studying physics


End file.
